Something Beautiful
by ChasingSomeone
Summary: This is a collection of Songfics, I'm working on.Each one deals with a problem, ending with a happy song.. The last chapter is up!
1. Something Beautiful

Something Beautiful: A Collection of Song Fics  
Chapter One Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock or Something Beautiful  
by Cauterize, so don't sue!  
This is a collection of song fics, each chapter will be a different  
character or coupling.  
Summary for ch.1- Katie's leaving can Freddy stop her?  
Chapter 1- Something Beautiful

_Faded  
Away like the color in a blue sky at the end of the day.  
Night falls  
And the search begins for something better than this_.  
(Freddy POV)  
She's the love of my life, but she's leaving why?? I have to stop her, she  
means too much to all of us to leave. No one knows why or where's Katie's  
going. Only she does.

_A scream or a cry, the truth or a lie,  
I'm not sure they will save us this time.  
I don't wanna be around  
when it all comes down to watch something beautiful die_.  
(Katie POV)  
Oh, god. Here comes Freddy. I bet you he wants me to stay, but I can't. I  
wont. I can't take this anymore. My parents are divorcing, my grandmother  
is dead and my sister is in the hospital with leukemia. I have to leave, I  
just have to.

_You said the only way was to run away.  
You're sick of me so you just can't stick around to hear me pleading  
(I'm pleading).  
Does it show?  
I'm pathetic, I know.  
I just can't stand here and watch you go.  
I'm running after you (I'm running after you)._

__   
  
(Regular POV)  
"Katie!" He shouted, "Don't leave!"  
"I have to Freddy," she called back; "I can't stay here. No matter what."  
"Katie, you're leaving so much behind. I can't watch you go,"  
"Nobody is asking you to Freddy. Nobody."

_Helpless, cause my hands are tied.  
Eyelids pinned back so they're open wide.  
In a theatre, all alone in the front row,  
to watch something beautiful die._  
(Freddy)  
She's right. I can't do anything. Wait, what am I saying? I can't  
physically stop her. Maybe love will prevail.

_What happened to the things we used to do?  
You said it's all the same and that you needed a change.  
You left without goodbye and now I'm wondering why.  
But I don't think I want to know all the things that he does better  
and how the past just doesn't matter.  
You left me once but this time will be the last time._  
  
(Katie)  
I love him, but he doesn't understand. I can't stay here, no matter what  
has happened, what hasn't happened or what will happen, I'm not staying  
here. I've made up my mind and there's no going back now.

_Look for the feeling that we lost.  
Where did you have it last?  
Maybe if we retrace our steps.  
But we can't find the path that led us here to where we stand.  
Face to face to watch this bitter end.  
Now something beautiful is dead._

(Regular)  
And with that she was gone.  
A/n- that was the first song fic , I've ever written so no Flamers PLEASE.  
Coming soon, Zack's Song!  
Anya


	2. Summer's Boy

Chapter 2- Summer's boy  
Disclaimer: Still don't own School of Rock, Or the Boys of Summer by the  
Ataris. I only own lint.  
Chapter 2- Zack loves Summer.  
On with the chapter!  
(Zack POV)  
I don't know where you are now, Summer. I just know that I miss you. I wish  
you were here.

_Nobody on the road  
__Nobody on the beach  
I feel it in the air  
The summer's out of reach  
Empty lake, empty streets  
The sun goes down alone  
I'm drivin' by your house  
Though I know you're not at home_

(Regular POV)  
Summer was out of reach. She was dead. You see, she had been walking home  
from Katie's when a drunk driver hit her. She was killed on impact.

_But I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got your hair combed back and your sunglasses on, baby  
And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone_

A picture of her stood out in his mind. He could see her, sitting on the  
edge of his bed like she did every day. But she wasn't there.

_I never will forget those nights  
I wonder if it was a dream  
Remember how you made me crazy?  
Remember how I made you scream  
Now I don't understand what happened to our love  
But babe, when I get you back  
I'm gonna show you what I'm made of  
_

(Zack)  
I want to be with her. I want to be where Summer is. This can't be real at  
all. She's not dead, she can't be. I must be going crazy, I didn't want her  
to die. I don't think she did either.

_I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
I see you walkin' real slow and you're smilin' at everyone  
I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone_

(Zack)  
I will always love you Summer. You may not be here physically, but you're  
here spiritually and that's all that matters.

_Out on the road today, I saw a BLACK FLAG sticker on a Cadillac  
A little voice inside my head said, "Don't look back. You can never look  
back."  
I thought I knew what love was  
What did I know?  
Those days are gone forever  
I should just let them go but-_

(Zack)  
I could, I should forget about Summer. But I can't. Everywhere I look I see  
death. But Summer will never be dead in my heart, soul or mind.

_I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got that top pulled down and that radio on, baby  
And I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone  
  
I can see you-  
Your brown skin shinin' in the sun  
You got that hair slicked back and those Wayfarers on, baby  
I can tell you my love for you will still be strong  
After the boys of summer have gone_

(Zack)  
I will always love you Summer.


	3. Feeling Numb

A/n- Ok so I made a mistake. Don Henley originally wrote the Boys of  
Summer, but the Ataris did a cover of it last year. Sorry for any  
confusion. Ok just because a character is dead or missing in one chapter  
doesn't mean there dead. These are one-shots.  
Disclaimer: I still don't own School of Rock, or Numb by Linkin Park. I  
only own 10 cents and lint. Hey! Where are you going with my dime?

Thanks to: Swimmerkitti (I hope this clarification works), iLuVkEvInClArK  
(thanks! I love your name btw)  
On with the chapter!

Chapter 4: Feeling Numb  
(Marta POV)  
It's the same thing every single day. I get up and my parents are yelling  
at me, I eat breakfast, and they're yelling. I get home from school and  
they're yelling. I can't take it anymore.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)_

(Marta)  
It doesn't matter what I do, they still yell. Be like this, act like this,  
do this, do that. They want me to be like them. I don't want to.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

(Marta)  
I want to be myself. But they don't want that. They want me to be a  
classical music loving stiff like my sisters. Not gonna happen anytime  
soon. I want to be an individual.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

(Regular)  
Marta's parents were big on control. Their daughters Marta, Rebecca and  
Claire all had to be alike. Listening to classical music, identical  
haircuts, and matching outfits. Or that's the way things should have been,  
and they were until Dewey Finn came along.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you  
_

(Marta)  
I don't care anymore. I just don't care.

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

(Marta)  
You used to be like me. Just like me.  
_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
_

(Marta)  
Hopefully one day you'll change. One day soon.


	4. Everybody's Fool

A/n: So I did it. I hit chapter four, in this ficcy, finally. Ok so this  
one is about Summer and lies.  
Disclaimer: I've said it once, I've said it twice, I've said three times  
and I'm saying it again. I don't own School of Rock or Everybody's Fool by  
Evanescence.  
Thanks to:  
Swimmerkitti- I know. Thanks for reviewing again!  
Rockerchik77- Yes, I am aware that Don Henley wrote it, but anyways thanks  
for the review!  
Nanners-77: A couple of these were hard to write because I know people who  
have been in situations like these. Glad you enjoy them!  
Anyways on with chapter!

Chapter 4: Everybody's Fooled  
Summer was perfect. Or at least everyone thought so. When she was at  
school, she was perfect but home was a different story.

_Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world_

(Summer)  
So I'm not perfect at home. Big deal. I can't be what they expect me to be.  
I lie about who I really am, everyone else does

_That never was and never will be  
Have you no shame, don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled.  
_

(Regular)  
Only one person could see the real Summer. Everyone else was fooled

_Look here she comes now -  
Bow down and stare in wonder.  
Oh, how we love you  
No flaws when you're  
But now I know she -_

(Summer)  
Everyone thought that I was some smart chick and I liked it that way. No  
one knew that I was beat at home, or that I smoked. No body knew and I  
didn't want them to.

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

(Regular)  
And everyone was fooled about the real, Summer. All except for her best  
friend, Marta Levingston.

_Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself,  
Lost in your lies_

(Marta)  
I really need to talk to Summer about this. I don't want to lose her in her  
lies.

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore_

(Marta)  
She wont listen. It's her loss. She's going to lose her friends and  
everyone else she cares about if she doesn't stop. It's not too late.

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled._

(Summer)  
Marta told everyone. I don't know when she did but now I am never alone.  
Someone is always with me. God I want privacy.

_Never was and never will be  
Not for real that you can save me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool_

(Marta)  
Now everyone knows about Summer. I did it for the best. Now she can get  
help.

A/n: Thank you Thank you! Now see that button that says review? Yes? Good.  
Now what should you do? Review? That's right!


	5. Alicia

A/n: Yay!!! Chapter 5! I am so happy (( Anyways this one is about Alicia  
and pregnancy. This is the first one in full single character POV. Also  
there is some religious reference in here, as this was written by a  
Christian artist. Anyways, keep an eye out, I will try to upload more this  
week.  
Disclaimer: Okay, all together class. What don't I own? Class: I don't own  
School of Rock or Irene by Tobymac. Teacher Lady only owns lint. Okay you  
heard the kids, I don't own nothing(except maybe some lint). So please  
don't sue okay?

On with the chapter

Chapter 5- Alicia

(Alicia)  
My parents freaked out when they heard I was pregnant. They said I was on  
my own, that I got myself into this. I didn't care then, but nine months  
later when Anicka was born, I really needed help.

Last night you had a dream you was the homecoming queen  
Today you're 18, happy birthday Irene  
Quit school you had to drop out to raise your little child  
Doesn't seem to be anyone around  
You've got to reach up to touch rock bottom  
The powers that be keep you downtrodden  
Daughter of Zion, I heard you prayer  
Just cast your cares and please beware of snakes  
They come in all shapes and sizes  
Tempt you, put scales on your eye lids  
Don't waste your sorrows  
They'll give you strength tomorrow...tomorrow  
Your Calvary's about to come so  
Keep your head up, don't you ever let up  
This storm will pass you'll be ready for the next one

(Alicia)  
Yeah. My eighteenth birthday. Two weeks before Anicka's first birthday. Two  
and a half weeks away from my senior prom. Three and a half weeks away from  
my grade 12 grad. One month before School of Rock tours. How much of that  
am I gonna miss? Most of it. Does it matter? Not to me.

Hey little girl with the pressures of the world on you shoulders  
Don't say that it's over  
I heard your prayers, just cast your cares  
And I'll be there so don't you fear  
Hush little baby don't you cry  
Daddy's gonna sing you a lullaby  
Everything's gonna be alright  
The Lord's gonna answer your prayer tonight

I'm not gonna give up though. Anicka wouldn't want me to, heck even her  
fucking lowlife father wouldn't want me to. I got eighteen years to watch  
Anicka grow up. I know that God's watching us and will protect us.

Everything will be fine.  
Irene, I carried you when you was to weak to walk  
I took to you when you gave your heart to God  
Faithful and true, that's what I'll always be to you  
Believe in you, believe in Me and these mountains have to  
move  
You have dreams and aspirations  
I knew you before Creation  
Your foundation's solid  
I will build you a palace, restore your soul  
You'll be up for any challange  
Many storms are on the way; better sharpen your faith  
Count the cost, take up your Cross  
And wear it everyday  
Rest in me and I will give you strength  
Blessed is she, Irene, who seeks my face

Everything that has happened must have a reason. I'm not gonna let anything  
stop me. My faith is stronger than anything. God will take care of us.  
Nothing will stand in my way. Anicka, mommy will always be here. Always.

Hey little girl with the pressures of the world on your shoulders  
Don't say that it's over  
I heard your prayers, just cast your cares  
Hush little baby don't you cry  
Daddy's gonna sing you a lullaby  
Everything's gonna be all right  
The Lord's gonna answer your prayer tonight

I will trust God. It's not going to end right here or right now. I want to  
watch Anicka grow up. Go to kindergarten, have friends, a boyfriend, go to  
prom and even graduate grade 12. She's my daughter and I love her. I don't  
care about her father. The only father she should care about is god.

Everything's gonna be all right  
Be all right  
(Yeah)Father I'm stronger I say  
Father I'm stronger I say  
Father I'm stronger  
than when I first believed yeah  
Father I'm stronger I say  
than when I first believed yeah  
  
I am stronger than I've ever been. Everything will be fine in the end. I  
will never doubt again. Never again.

I say hey little girl with the pressures of the world on her shoulders  
Don't say that it's over  
I heard your prayers, just cast your cares  
And I'll be there, so don't you fear

Hush little baby don't you cry  
Daddy's gonna sing you a lullaby  
Everything's gonna be alright  
The Lord's gonna answer your prayer tonight

Hush little baby don't you cry  
Daddy's gonna sing you a lullaby  
Everything's gonna be alright  
The Lords gonna answer your prayer

A/n: And now for my thank you:  
Swimmerkitti: You are like the most faithful reviewer. Thanks A Bunch!!  
ShOrTsTaCk215: Thanks! A Happy one will happen at the end of this. Thanks  
Again!  
Rockerchik77: Thanks for the review! I will keep updating as long water  
flows through my taps (scary thought eh?)  
BaByDcM013- Thanks I try! (Maybe a little hard thou)  
MarissaLesPaulGibson: Thanks! Yet again you are another faithful reviewer  
xorockstarox: Thanks!! I'm glad you enjoy them.  
(Notice the last few were from Joey Gaydos' forum)  
Anyways you all know the drill, so I don't need to repeat myself. Maybe I  
do though. REVIEW!!!


	6. My Happy Ending

A/n: Chapter 6. Wow. I want to thank my mom and dad, Kristie, Greg, Alex,  
Alyssa, Cassie, Craig, Kristen, Daniel, Fervone, Michelle, Avienne, Andrew,  
Kevin, Joe, Lain, Cathy, Zahraa, and all my friends(in case I forgot  
any).POV for this chapter: Eleni and regular.  
Disclaimer: Okay how many times have I said this? I don't own School of  
Rock or My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne. So please don't sue unless you  
plan on collecting lint.  
  
Anyways On with the chapter!!  
  
Chapter 6: My Happy Ending  
  
_Oh, oh, oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_  
  
(Eleni)  
I can not believe Zack did that. He dumped me.. I was so in love with him.  
I thought he loved me too. But I guess I thought wrong.  
  
_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up up so high  
On such a breakable thread_  
  
(Eleni)  
I miss him so much. I haven't left my room in three days. I can't leave the  
past behind, but I want to move on. Zack is all I think about, dream about,  
and breathe about. Why'd he break up with me? I want to go back and fix  
everything and then maybe I won't feel so bad now.

_You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
  
(Regular)  
Eleni and Zack had been going out for over two years. They did everything  
together. From walking to school, to eating lunch, the duo were  
inseparable. Until three days ago when Zack broke up with Eleni. For what?  
No one knows.  
(Eleni)  
I wish Zack would call me. Or at least say something. Freddy said that Zack  
still loves me but I don't believe him. If I was to believe anyone I'd  
believe Zach. There's nothing I can do though. It's his choice. I'm such a  
fool.  
  
_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do_  
  
(Eleni)  
I know what his friends said about me. 'Look at that. Why would Zack go out  
with her? She so stupid' And for two years he ignored it. Or so I thought  
he did. I guess I didn't know Zack as well I thought I did.  
  
_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
_And I thought we could be  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
  
(Eleni)  
I'm forgetting the good times. Swinging at the park, kissing under the  
stars, the necklace he gave me for my birth day. All awesome memories that  
I hold close to home. But I'm starting to forget the good times and only  
remembering the bad.  
  
_It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_  
(Eleni)  
I thought Zack cared. When I was with him, no one else and nothing else  
mattered. We had everything.  
_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._  
  
(Eleni)  
So much for my happy ending.  
  
A/n: And that's the end of that(no not the story) Anyways my thanks for  
this chapter:  
  
(Joey Gaydos Forum)  
MarissaLesPaulGibson – Yet again a Faithful reviewer!  
  
(Kevin Clark Forum)  
KylieSquishy- My first reviewer yay!!  
KelsoRocks – Yeah. That's my talent.  
Emt101- Thanks!! Glad you enjoyed it!!  
Erikim13- Hope you got finish it!!  
PinkStarGaydos: Yay!! A Joey forum poster!!  
  
(FanFiction)  
Swimmerkitti- My only reviewer this time around (  
  
Okay you all know the drill. Im not posting until I get 30 reviews. So I  
got a chapter seven teaser:  
"And With That He Was Gone"  
So Review if you wanna find out whose gone and what happened.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

A/n: Guys Please, Please review! Reviews are what keep me writing no jokes. I'm not asking for much only reviews, so the sooner you guys review the sooner there will be a new chapter. So get reviewing!! Anyways I'm giving you a choice... between the song( I have the actual story written) between Let Me Go by Good Charlotte or Hold On. Depending on what you pick is how the chapter will end. BUT to be mean I'm not going to say who the character and If you're the first person to guess who it is(one for each of the places this is posted) the chapter will be dedicated to you!!  
  
Anyways My Thank You's:

(Joey's forum)   
MarissaLesPaulGibson- wOoT   
WhiteLie   
xorockstarox   
pinkpunx11  
  
(Kevin's forum)   
KelsoRocks-only one thank you!  
  
(FanFiction)   
MilleniumMaruder   
Kerry   
SwimmerKitti   
Waterbug7   
Cassie


	8. Hold On

A/n: Wow, chapter seven. Well technically its chapter eight if you follow  
the "fan fiction" chapter system. Anyways I'm really sorry if I sounded  
rude in the last author's note. I hope that you will all forgive me.  
Anyways, the song that seemed to be in clear majority was (drum roll  
please)......... Hold On by Good Charlotte! The chapter will be in Freddy's POV  
unless otherwise noted, so minor POV changes will happen. Sadly only three  
people got it right and emailed me their answers. So this chapter is  
dedicated to............ price852, chicaally89, and calicochica92.  
  
Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing. I don't even have lint anymore, the  
hobos stole the lint from me. So now I am a hobo on the street, just  
kidding! Anyways I don't own School of Rock or Hold On. My lint cant afford  
stuff like that. HAHAHA!  
  
Anyways, on with the chapter!!  
  
Chapter 7: Hold On  
  
_This world  
This world is cold  
But you don't  
You don't have to go  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
You're mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bear_  
  
Everyone, everything and anything is against me. My dad is always yelling  
at me for something. My dad beats me if I forget my homework or my hair  
isn't done just right. My mom isn't even around to help. I feel so alone.  
Nobody cares about me. I can tell.  
  
_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
_  
I mean how do I know that they care. Zack, Katie and hell even Summer  
haven't noticed that I've been a cutter. I guess its not obvious to them. I  
don't want to be here. I want out.  
_Your days  
You say they're way too long  
And your nights  
You can't sleep at all  
Hold on_  
  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more  
I don't know really what I want. All I want is way out. I haven't had a  
good night sleep in over a month. Every time I fall asleep I get scared  
that I won't make it through the night. My dad watches me. There's been  
many times where I fall asleep at night and I wake up with more bruises  
than I went to bed with. I can't take this anymore.  
  
_But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on_  
But what about the band? If I'm not here, they won't have a drummer. Wait,  
what am I saying? A drummer is replaceable, if it was someone like Zack,  
they band would never play again. But it's not Zack, it's me. Can someone  
send me a sign? Or let me know why I feel this way??  
  
_What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?_  
  
(Zack POV)  
Something is up with Freddy. I don't know what, but I know something is. He  
is always wearing sweaters, and its 40 degrees outside. He's my best friend  
and I'm worried about him. I hope he's okay.  
  
(Summer POV)  
Freddy has to be okay. He just has to. Freddy is the reason we have a band.  
All those sweaters he's been wearing must mean something. Anything. I'm  
hoping he's not a cutter or being beat at home because I don't know what we  
would do without him. I hope he's okay.  
  
(Katie POV)  
Something is seriously wrong with Freddy. I hope that he is okay. I don't  
know what I would without him. I went crazy when he moved, even though it  
was only like a block away. I hope he's okay.  
(End All Other POV)  
  
_Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Hold on_  
  
What am I doing? I got too much to live for to die. Sure, some parts of my  
life suck, but it'll all look better in the morning. I solemnly swear that  
I, Frederick Brian Jones will never give up no matter what live throws at  
me. I can handle anything.  
  
A/n: Okay so that's chapter seven. Sorry if it sucked out loud guys. I am  
hoping to get two or three more chapters up this week. Now here's what you  
all have to do... on the count of three, I want you to review. ONE...... TWO.........  
THREE....... REVIEW!!


	9. Not Gonna Get Us

A/n: Wow. Chapter 8, that means I've done two chapters in two days. Wow, am  
I amazing or what? Anyways due to my friend sitting here and watching me  
type, I have been told to do a slash chapter by him. So I can live to  
continue writing, I am. So just a general warning this is a "coming out"  
chapter. So if you don't like this chapter you can thank Andrew who happens  
to like guys in that sort of way. Chapter nine: Singled Out will either be  
out today or tomorrow.

Disclaimer: Hey, Mr. Rock? Rock: Yes? Me: What Don't I own? Rock: You don't  
own School of Rock or Not Gonna Get Us (English) or Nas Ne  
Dogonyat(Russian). Me: Thank you Mr. Rock.

On with the chapter!!  
  
Chapter8: Not Gonna Get Us  
  
_Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us_  
  
(Zack)  
Nobody knows that I'm falling for Freddy. Yes I said falling for Freddy  
Jones. Not even Freddy knows as far as I know. I don't even know why I'm  
falling for him. Maybe it's the way he looks, or the way he plays his  
drums. I don't know why, I just know I am.  
  
_Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us  
_  
(Freddy)  
I think its time I told Zack that I like him. I haven't told anyone about  
my feelings. Not even that stupid psychologist I see knows. I think it's  
time I honored the agreement we made back in fifth grade. I'm going to be  
honest.  
  
_Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you  
_**  
conversation**  
(Zack) Freddy, there's something I have to tell you.  
(Freddy) I have to tell you something too.  
(Zack) You go first  
(Zack thinking) I hope he doesn't freak when I tell him. He looks so quiet,  
yet so beautiful.  
(Freddy thinking) He's so beautiful, I love the way he looks. Here goes  
nothing.  
(Freddy) Umm, Zack...... I don't know how to say this so don't take it the  
wrong way but I kinda sort of love you.  
(Zack) Really, Freddy?  
(Freddy) Yeah.  
(Zack) Well I kinda love you too.  
  
_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us_  
  
(Zach)  
Freddy Jones loves me. I didn't think it was possible. Maybe no one will  
figure it out. I mean it took us fifteen years to be able to tell each  
other. Oh well, were together now.  
(Freddy)  
I can't believe Zack loves me. I've loved him forever and a day, maybe two  
days. But what about the band? Are we ready to tell everyone? Am I ready to  
tell everyone? I am happy for now. I'm with the one I love.  
  
_We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_  
**Conversation  
**(Freddy) I think its time we told everyone our secret sweetie.  
(Zack) Definitely honey, they'll find out eventually.  
(Freddy) Well, let's go.  
  
_My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us_  
  
(Zack POV)  
Well that was a total waste of time. Freddy and I walked over to Dewey's  
knowing that the rest of the band would be there. So when we got there, we  
asked everyone to sit down, that we had some news. We told them that we  
loved each other and their reactions weren't exactly supportive.  
(Katie's reaction) what...what....no you cant be...... no......  
(Summer's reaction) this isn't going to work. We can't have our drummer and  
guitarist going out. There is no way this is happening.  
(Dewey's reaction part one) No.. No.. No.. Who are the groupies gonna  
worship? They cant worship guys who date women. No. No. No.  
(Lawrence) well... That was unexpected...  
(Alicia)What, now I have to be 2 more fags? One fag was enough.  
Tomika and Marta didn't even say anything. They just kind of fainted. But  
that wasn't the weirdest part......  
_(Dewey's reaction part two)_ Get out of my apartment! Don't come back until  
you love women again!  
Dewey's reaction kind of ticked Freddy off. He turned around and flipped  
off Dewey and said "I Love Zack and theres nothing you can do about it,  
Finn. Right Zack?" And here is where I said "I love you too, Freddy. Screw  
the band."  
  
_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us_  
(conversation)  
(Freddy)I love you Zack. Forever.  
(Zack) I love you too Freddy. Forever.  
  
A/n: I'm sorry if this sucked but this is my first time writing a chapter  
like this. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.


	10. Singled Out

A/n: woohoo!! Chapter nine!! Anyways this chapter is called "Singled Out ". And following this one will be a chapter I like to call; "A Moment Of Silliness" which will be followed by Help Me. So that's what coming up for the next few chapters. Anyways this chapter is completely in Lawrence's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: Guess what! My mom and dad just bought me the cast of School of Rock!! I am the proud owner of Joey Gaydos and Kevin Clark! (Gets attacked by an angry mob of Joey and Kevin fans) Ow...... I was just kidding, no need to attack guys. I don't own School of Rock or Singled Out by ATeens. Those are owned by rich people who have a life.  
  
On with the show! Chapter 9: Singled Out  
  
_Hey, hey  
When I wake up in the morning  
Before I style my hair  
The first thing on my mind  
Is I hope he cares  
And every single evening  
Before I hit my bed  
My mind analyses  
Every word she says_  
  
She's on my mind. She's the only thing on my mind. I eat breakfast and I think of her, I eat dinner and I'm thinking of her, I'm getting ready for bed and I'm thinking of her. Who is she you ask? Tomika Marshals the cutest girl in my class. I'm crazy for her.  
  
_It seems like everybody's got someone  
A hand to hold and a soul to touch  
I want it all so much_  
  
I've got no one to call my soul mate. I'd ask Mika out but she's dating Gordon and even if she wasn't I'm too shy to. I look at the band and all I see are couples. Zack and Marta, Freddy and Summer, Billy and Katie. Everybody's got someone and I've got no one.  
  
_I can't get you  
I can't get you  
I can't get you off my mind  
When I'm with you  
I know I could  
Love you till the end of time  
I can get you  
I can get you (try to get you)  
If you just tell me how  
With all this love around  
And me without you  
I'm feelin singled out_  
  
I can't get off her my mind. I'd love her forever and always. No matter how hard I try I cant to do anything to change it. If there was a way for me to do something about it I would. I feel left out.  
  
_If I only had the courage  
To open up my heart  
Would he run, would he hide  
Would he light a spark  
Should I walk up to her  
Should I throw my charming smile  
Should I say that her eyes  
Light up my skies  
Seems like everybody's got someone  
A hand to hold, a soul to touch  
I want it all so much_  
  
I'm not like the other guys. I can't just walk up to Mika and say, "Hey. I like you. Want to go out sometime?" No that is the exact opposite of me. I've been smiling at her to see if she gets any hints, but it doesn't seem like they're working.  
  
_I can't get you  
I can't get you  
I can't get you off my mind  
When I'm with you  
I know I could  
Love you till the end of time  
I can get you  
I can get you (try to get you)  
If you just tell me how  
With all this love around  
And me without you  
I'm feelin singled out_  
  
Okay lets do some quick mental math. Lawrence plus Tomika equals a good couple. Tomika plus Gordon equals a seemingly happy couple. Lawrence plus no one equals one unhappy camper. So once again I'm left out.  
  
_Every single day I see these couples walking by  
And if I took a chance  
Maybe I could be one of them  
If only I could have you as the one  
The hand to hold, the soul to touch  
A heart that I control  
I can't get you  
I can't get you  
I can't get you off my mind_  
  
I should take a chance. I could take a chance. Wait... what am I saying? My taking a chance could land me up in hospital. I mean sure Gordon's a computer geek but he's really strong. I mean really really strong. I'm just talking crazy.  
  
_I can't get you  
I can't get you  
I can't get you off my mind  
When I'm with you  
I know I could  
Love you till the end of time  
I can get you  
I can get you (try to get you)  
If you just tell me how  
With all this love around  
And me without you  
I'm feelin singled out_  
  
Maybe one day, Mika will realize that I like her and dump Gordon for me. But until that day comes, I will fly solo. I will always like you Tomika. Always.  
  
_I'm feeling singled out_  
  
I'm singled out.  
  
A/n: So there you go. It's 10:30PM where I am so I'm kinda tired but I promise(unless dad says otherwise) that a new chapter of COZM will be up tonite.


	11. Girls And Boys

A/n: And welcome to chapter 10 of Something Beautiful! Anyways I just wanted to give you guys a head up of what's to come. This chapter as mentioned before is called A moment of silliness. I felt that I needed to write something funny to keep me writing the sadder stuff. After this chapter though, I get back to the sad stuff starting of with Help Me. So enjoy this chapter and See you later!  
  
Disclaimer: If said it how many times now? 10? Well anyways I still own nothing. Not even lint (it ran away from me()  
  
On with the Chapter!!  
  
Chapter 10: A Moment of Silliness  
  
_Educated  
With money  
He's well dressed  
Not funny  
And not much to say in  
Most conversations  
But he'll put the bill in  
All situations  
Cause he pays for everything_  
  
(Katie)If there were two words to describe the guys in our band they would be......   
(Alicia) Loud and Stupid   
(Summer) Obnoxious and Sloppy   
(Marta) Crazy and Annoying   
(Tomika) Stupid and Broke   
(Katie) and finally Creepy and Insane  
  
_Girls don't like boys,   
Girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny_  
  
(Katie)Apparently, girls are too "needy". Yeah right.   
(Alicia) So we like getting nice things. Who doesn't?   
(Summer) At least girls have a better sense of politeness.   
(Marta) Not once, have I every seen those guys dress nice. Not even at grad!   
(Tomika) They're always making fun of us. Now its our turn to make fun of them.  
  
_Paper  
Or plastic  
Don't matter  
She'll have it  
Vacations  
And shopping sprees  
These are a few  
Of her favorite things  
She'll get what she wants  
If she's willing to please  
His type of girl  
Always comes with a fee  
Hey, now, there's nothing for free_  
  
(Freddy)If there were two words to describe the girls in our band they would be......   
(Zack) Needy and Perfectionists   
(Lawrence) Whiney and Snobby   
(Dewey) Young and Hopeless   
(Freddy) Cute but Annoying  
  
_Girls don't like boys,   
girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny_  
_And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money_  
  
(Freddy) So I guess were sloppy, big friggen deal.   
(Zack) Those girls care too much about their looks. Half an hour in front of a mirror is too long. (Lawrence)Who knew that girls cared more about guys than schoolwork?   
(Dewey) It's not about looks, its about rock man. And rock is about the passion.  
  
_Let's go!  
Eh, eh!_  
  
_(Fight Scene)_   
(Katie)So you think you're so great? I laugh in your face! Hahaha!   
(Freddy)You guys aren't any better?   
(Alicia) What kind of diss was that Jones?   
(Freddy)A Freddy original.   
(Alicia) Shut up you stupid ass   
(Zack) No body tells Freddy to shut up! Especially not some wimpy girl!   
(Marta)So what were wimpy now, Mooneyham?!?!   
(Zack) That's what I said wasn't it?   
(Tomika)You had better shut up before I shove Freddy's drumsticks down your throat! (Lawrence) Want to fight somebody Tomika, I'll fight you!   
(Dewey) Guys, Stop it! Its time to rock, not bicker!   
(Summer) Shut up Dewey.   
(All) What did you just say?   
(Summer) I said shut up!  
  
_Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money_  
  
(Freddy) Nobody likes those girls.   
(Katie) Nobody likes those boys.   
(Girls)Girls rule!   
(Guys)Guys rule!   
(Alicia)Stop trying to compete with us! You know you'll lose!   
(Zack) Yeah right. You guys will!   
(Marta) Guys are so egotistical.   
(Lawrence) Guys are second to girls in that category.   
(Marta) Bull, your dreaming again.   
(Dewey)Stop it guys! Where is the passion for rock?!?!   
(Summer)Shut up Dewey. Just shut up.  
  
_All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world_  
  
(Mrs. Jones) Freddy, its time to wake up!   
(Freddy) I'm up mom.   
(Mrs. Jones) So what did you dream about last night sweetie?   
(Freddy)_(realizing it was a dream)_ Nothing mom, I dreamt about nothing.  
  
A/n: So there you go, chapter 10. My test group(my friends) thought this was funny so I hope you will too!  
  
Peace Out, Nicki! 


	12. Help Me

A/n: Hey Hey! It's me again, your friendly neighborhood FanFiction author!  
Anyways we are nearing the end of this one (sad I know). But there are  
still ten chapters to go...... This chapter is in full Dewey POV. Anyways  
without further ado, I present you with chapter 11 of Something Beautiful:  
Help Me.  
  
Disclaimer: I got let's see...... ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!! Hahahaha!  
  
Chapter 10: Help Me  
  
_I wish I could define  
All the thoughts that crossed my mind  
They seem too big for me to choose  
I don't know which ones to use  
When I'm falling down so far  
I think I'll never see your light  
Bouncing off of me  
Shining down here from your eyes_  
  
I don't know what to do; no body can tell me what to choose. What do I do?  
Leave the kids for a TV career or stay with them? Letting them have a  
chance at stardom or keeping to the garage. Where's the light at the end of  
the tunnel when you need it?  
  
_Help me  
Figure out the difference  
Between right and wrong  
Weak and strong  
Day and night  
Where I belong and  
Help me  
Make the right decisions  
Know which way to turn  
Lessons to learn  
And just what my purpose is here_  
  
Nobody told me that my streaking would make me famous. Hell, I didn't even know that a drunk streaker could be made famous! Wait, Dewey stop. You're sidetracking again. You need to figure out what to do. The band or TV? TVor Band? Can anyone tell me what I should do? Anyone at all?  
  
_It's like I got the signals crossed  
With messages I can't decode  
Half asleep, never wide awake  
And I'm in complete overload  
I got so much information here  
And nothing I can really grasp  
I should know the truth  
But I'm too afraid so I have to ask_  
  
I haven't even told the band that I was offered a job on TV. What are they  
gonna say? Oh great. Another thing to worry about. Isn't anyone out there  
willing to help? Anyone? Maybe Rosalie will.  
  
_Help me  
Figure out the difference  
Between right and wrong  
Weak and strong  
Day and night  
Where I belong and  
Help me  
Make the right decisions  
Know which way to turn  
Lessons to learn  
And just what my purpose is here_  
  
Well Ros' advice helped a little. She told me that I should follow what my  
heart says. Right now my heart is telling me to stay here with the band.  
  
_Wanna love you  
More than anything  
I need you  
In my every dream, you're there for me  
Do you love me?  
Oh, I am no angel  
Just an ordinary man  
_  
I love the band. I love those kids more than life itself. Freddy, Lawrence,  
Katie, Summer, Zack, Gordon, Frankie, Billy and hell even Michelle and  
Eleni. Without them, my life wouldn't be the same. It'd be one big  
meaningless pit. A pit without a bottom.  
  
_Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle  
Trying to understand why I can't  
Why you're such a riddle  
Got my eyes crossed  
I'm thinking so hard and I know I'm missing the mark  
Can you help me sort out  
All this information  
I'm just rackin' my brain, baby  
Paying attention  
But I'm still lost  
And at all costs  
I gotta know (gotta know, oh)_  
  
But if I took the TV position, I'd get paid a lot more. I'd also get to  
spend a lot more time with Ros. I would see my name in lights, maybe even  
get a star on the walk of fame...... the possibilities are endless.  
  
_Help me  
Figure out the difference  
Between right and wrong  
Weak and strong  
Day and night  
Where I belong and  
Help me  
Make the right decisions  
Know which way to turn  
Lessons to learn  
And just what my purpose is here_  
  
I've lived here for practically forever. My roots are here. My home, my  
friends and my family is here. The band is my family and without me who  
knows what could happen. I wouldn't leave Ros, so why should I leave my  
family. I think I made up my mind.  
  
_Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle  
Trying to understand why I can't  
Why you're such a riddle  
Got my eyes crossed  
I'm thinking so hard and I know I'm missing the mark  
Can you help me sort out  
All this information  
I'm just rackin' my brain, baby  
Paying attention  
But I'm still lost  
And at all costs  
I gotta know  
I think I am staying here permanently._  
  
A/n: YaY! Another chapter down the drain lol. I will try to post chapter 12  
ASAP!  
Peace Out,  
Nicki 


	13. This Evil World

A/n: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! This chapter is called This Evil World and it's in full Tomika POV with some minor POV changes. Anyways I will be gone tomorrow until probably Monday but if I can get on I will update again this weekend. Or if your lucky, later today.  
  
Disclaimer: Let's look at the contents of my pockets. Penny, pen, lip gloss, kitchen sink (lol) and look lint! (no surprise there). What I don't see: A deed telling me I own School of Rock or This Evil World by GOB.  
  
On with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 12: This Evil World  
  
_This evil world  
Is punishing you from the things that you say  
You carry your weight  
But I  
I don't know it's about you  
All the time  
It's easy to fall  
Well you're going up and they're pulling you down  
They would get you down  
But you're  
You're constantly fighting, anyhow  
You're sold so quickly  
You drop to your knees to be part of the scene  
You know what I mean and I'm  
I'm trying to keep you grounded_  
  
To: The Band Nobody told me when I was younger that being different was a bad thing. Hell, if I knew it then I could've stopped myself from being this way now. I'm fat, ugly and depressed. Yes, you heard me right. I said depressed. Nobody likes me; it's all just an act.  
  
_Where are you?  
Where are you now?  
You're slowly slipping away  
Where are you?  
What have you done?  
You're slowly slipping away  
Where are you?  
Where are you now?_  
  
Words can't describe how I feel. No matter what anyone says to me, I don't listen. I don't belong here. I have never belonged here. The only place I belong is the place where I am dead. I'm slowly slipping away.  
  
_One day you'll be found  
Crawling around with a knife in your back  
Someone keeps track and you  
You were only human  
But now you're square  
You're life's so empty  
You throw a fit if you don't get you're way  
You're going insane and I'm  
I'm right here to watch it go down_  
  
I have always been an outcast in the band. I'm not strong willed like Freddy. I'm not cute and popular like Michelle and Eleni. I'm not a kick- ass guitarist like Zack. I'm like no one in the band. Not even Dewey is like me. I'm fat and ugly and I have no real friends.  
  
_Where are you?  
Where are you now?  
You're slowly slipping away  
Where are you?  
What have you done?  
You're slowly slipping away  
Where are you?  
Where are you now?  
You're slowly slipping away  
Where are you?  
What have you done?  
You're slowly slipping away  
Away_  
  
I'm slipping away. I'm ready to die. Nothing is here that can keep me alive. Nothing and no one will stop me. I don't want to be here any more and I wont be here anymore. These are my last words.  
  
_Don't act so surprised  
You pay for your sins and you tested your fate  
Now it's too late  
Objection overruled_  
  
Summer- You was always a little bossy but you had a good heart.   
Katie- Hell, if Freddy had been a girl, you'd be a carbon copy of him.   
Michelle- Popularity isn't everything.   
Eleni- Ditto. The same thing I said for Michelle.   
Marta- Keep on rocking in the free world   
Alicia- At times, you need to chill the attitude factor.   
Freddy- Keep on spazzing, Spazzy.   
Zack- You are one kick ass guitarist.   
Lawrence- Keep your chin up. Your day will come.   
Dewey- Never let the man take you down.  
  
I know you guys may not have liked me but those are my words of wisdom for you. Remember me always.  
  
Tomika Lynne  
  
_Where are you?  
Where are you now?  
You're slowly slipping away  
Where are you?  
What have you done?  
You're slowly slipping away  
Where are you?  
Where are you now?  
You're slowly slipping away  
Where are you?  
What have you done?  
You're slowly slipping away  
_  
(regular) And with that Tomika Lynne was gone.  
  
A/n: And now for some new thank you's!  
  
(Joey's Forum)   
WhiteLie (I know who you are hahahaha)-Authors Note   
MarissaLesPaulGibson (w0ot) -Authors Note   
MarissaLesPaulGibson (thank you!) -Chapter 7   
MarissaLesPaulGibson (lol) –Chapter 8   
GibsonGirl03 (I live for weirdum) –Chapter 8   
guitarbabi xo (thank you, ah thank you) –Chapter 9   
guitarbabi xo (Only review in Joeys forum this chapter again) –Chapter 10 MarissaLesPaulGibson (I'm glad you enjoyed it) –Chapter 11  
  
(Kevin's Forum)  
KelsoRocks (I know who you are hahahaha) -Authors Note   
KirstinRockNRoll (Thank you!) –Chapter 7   
KelsoRocks (maybe next time) –Chapter 7   
KelsoRocks (That's why I don't like writing when Andrew is over) –Chapter 8   
StarAngel (I live to make people laugh) –Chapter 8   
KelsoRocks (I love Lawrence) –Chapter 9   
KirstinRockNRoll (I know, poor Lawrence) –Chapter 9   
StarAngel (I'm writing, I'm writing) –Chapter 9   
PinkStarGaydos (I know who you are hahahaha) –Chapter 10   
KelsoRocks (I'm writing as I type this) –Chapter 10   
KelsoRocks (chapter 13 is dedicated just for you) –Chapter 11   
rockstarxo (You wont have to wait too much longer) –Chapter 11  
  
(FanFiction)   
Swimmerkitti (maybe next time) –Chapter 7   
kittygal-meow (there might be another FK one) –Chapter 7   
kittygal-meow (Its all about Freddy) –Chapter 8   
Swimmerkitti (thank you, thank you) –Chapter 8   
bLuEhEaVeN7 (some are harder to write than others) –Chapter 8   
Swimmerkitti (that was my favorite line too) –Chapter 9   
curliegurlie687 (I live to write for you guys) –Chapter 9   
kittygal-meow (I've said it before, I hated this chapter) –Chapter 9   
bLuEhEaVeN7 (I live to write weird things) –Chapter 9   
kittygal-meow (I cant help you there) –Chapter 9/10   
Swimmerkitti (Unusual is my middle name) –Chapter 10   
princess-bella (yet again. I live to be unusual.)   
Swimmerkitti (Since you review so much chapter 14 is for you) –Chapter 11   
kittygal-meow (glad you enjoy them) –Chapter 11  
  
Wow. So since chapter seven I have gotten a total of: 33 reviews. That means a grand total of: 62 reviews. So for those of you who read this but don't review.......... review!!! And for those of you who do read and review.......... keep reviewing!!!!  
  
I can be reached one of two ways:   
  
Yahoo IM: chica(underscore)bella90

MSN: stars(underscore)live(underscore)1990 at hotmail  
  
Peace Out,

Nicki


	14. InvisibleLillix version

**A/n:**Welcome to another chapter of Something Beautiful! There are only eight chapters left in this FanFiction sadly. But as soon as this one is done, I will turn my attention to cOnFeSsIoNs Of ZaCk M. I will also start working on another FanFiction for SoR and one for Radio Free Roscoe. Anyways this chapter is in Katie POV, with some conversation with Zack and Freddy.  
  
**Disclaimer:**Let's see I have told you thirteen times that I don't own School of Rock or Invisible by Lillix. They are owned b a group of people who have a lot of money and a life. Sadly, I don't have any money or a life. It's a win-lose situation in there favor.  
  
**Dedication:**I dedicate this chapter to KelsoRocks from the KAC forum. She is one of the most faithful reviewers for this story.  
  
Anyways enough of my rambling! On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13: Invisible  
  
_What can be done in order for you to perceive that I'm not falling behind  
That's your vision, your delusion  
I was here to begin you've interrupted all conclusions  
But we haven't begun and you've placed your number ones instead_  
  
My grades are slipping. If I follow the band rules that were set by Dewey and our parents, I will be out of the band. It's not like anyone would care. I am completely oblivious to everyone in the band; if I wasn't there they could easily replace me. I don't say much to anyone at all, I don't say anything that could make a difference to anyone or anything.  
  
_So what I'm different would you prefer if we're all like her?  
You see the external illusion, we're all the same_  
  
At practice they see a happy bassist, who enjoys being around her friends. At home I'm slacker. I don't do my chores, or my homework. I'm not like any of the other girls in the band. They see a seemingly happy person, but on the inside I am nothing like that.  
  
_I don't wanna be, gone, I don't wanna be  
When I am around  
Why do you wanna see, she's someone that isn't me  
I don't want to be  
Invisible  
_  
I don't want to be the one nobody knows exists. Nobody sees the real me and if they cared enough they would try to see the real me.  
  
_When will this end? On whom we will depend?  
And you're looking for the trend from the one who came along and now we're trapped  
Who's to blame, No one either than the other  
Well you're back to where we were, never longing? Over what's prefer_  
  
_(Katie thinking) Here comes Freddy and Zack. They probably wanna know why I wasn't at practice earlier._  
_(Freddy)_Katie!!  
_(Zack)_Katie!! Come here we need to talk to you!  
_(Katie)_Go away!  
_(Freddy)_Please, Katie. We really need to talk to you. Please come here.  
_(Katie)_I said GO AWAY!  
_(Zack)_Please Katie, please.  
_(Katie)_Fine. What do you want?  
_(Zack)_Katie, we are really worried about you really worried.  
_(Katie)_Why should you be worried about me?  
_(Freddy)_Because you're our friend.  
  
_You never listen, told us to mind our business  
Lies tries to ride your feelings  
Words hide behind their meanings_  
  
_(Zack)_Katie, we know something is up. You haven't been yourself lately. You seem different.  
_(Katie)_So just because I more relaxed and laid back your scared?  
_(Freddy)_That's not it Katie. We want our old Katie back.  
_(Zack)_The one that stood up for what she believed in.  
_(Katie)_I haven't gone anywhere. I am still the same person guys!  
_(Zack)_No your not. You've changed Katie, you really have. And if you can't believe us when we are sitting here tell you the truth, then I think its time Freddy and I left.  
_(Freddy)_Call us when you're back to normal.  
  
_(End all conversation)_  
  
_I don't wanna be, gone, I don't wanna be  
When I am around  
Why do you wanna see, she's someone that isn't me  
I don't want to be  
Invisible_  
  
(Back to Katie POV)  
  
I never thought I'd hear Freddy Jones and Zack Mooneyham say that they were worried about me. Never in a million years. I can see why they are worried though. I haven't been myself lately. I will never admit it to them though. For once I want to be known for who I am. Not who I was or will be. For whom I am in this present day and age.  
  
_What can I do? Just let it all pass through  
I can't see you? To believe in what's true_  
  
There is nothing I can do to go back in time and stop myself from being invisible. But there is plenty I can do to change who I am now. I don't want to be Invisible anymore. I want to be seen by anyone and everyone.  
  
_Don't wanna be (what can I do?)  
I don't wanna be (what can I do?)  
I don't wanna be (what can I do?)_  
  
What can I do though? Should I speak up more? Do my chores? Not argue with my parents? Actually complete my homework? Try not too be such an outcast? Should I turn into Dewey? No wait that last idea would cross quite a few lines, including many that aren't meant to be crossed by a human.  
  
_I don't wanna be, gone, I don't wanna be  
When I am around  
Why do you wanna see, she's someone that isn't me  
I don't want to be  
I don't wanna be, gone, I don't wanna be  
When I am around  
Why do you wanna see, she's someone that isn't me  
I don't want to be_  
  
I don't want to be invisible anymore. Hell, I want to be anything but. I want to be normal. Outspoken like Freddy, crazy like Zack, in your face like Alicia, perfect like Summer. I want to be like everybody rolled into one. Like some kind of super friend. But for now I think that I should start out just being me, Katherine Lindsay Lockheart.  
  
_Invisible  
I'm not so invisible anymore am I?_

* * *

A/n: So there you have it. Chapter 13 of Something Beautiful. I still find it hard to believe that this is coming to an end soon. Please everyone who reads this please, please keep reviewing. And if you read these and don't review, I really hope that you will review. Your reviews keep me going.  
  
Rock On,  
  
Nicki 


	15. Vindicated Response to chapter one

A/n: Welcome to chapter fourteen of Something Beautiful. The end is near! This chapter is full Freddy POV unless noted somewhere. This is a response to chapter one (Something Beautiful by Cauterize).

Disclaimer: I've got it! The solution to buying Dashboard Confessional's Vindicated and School Of Rock is...... lint! Now I just got to start saving up my lint.

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Swimmerkitti(FanFiction)

On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 14: Vindicated

_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye  
And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated _

Nobody ever told me that losing the one you loved would be so hard. There was nothing I could have done to have made her stay. I love Katie so much, that I am dangling by a string hope that she will one day come back. Back to my loving arms.

_I am vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along_

_(Regular)_

The last few weeks had been really hard for Freddy. In the span of less than a week, he had gone from a hard core rocker, to a depressed homebody. He stopped hanging out with the band and playing the drums completely. No one other than him knew why.

He wanted to be vindicated.

_And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

Am I the reason she left? Was I not good enough for her? I can change. I am changing.

_So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isoloated, so motivated  
I am certain now that_

I am trapped in my feelings. I haven't been to band practice, or even talked to anyone from the band. Everywhere I look I see Katie, and I want to find her and bring her back. I'm so motivated. But yet I want to be vindicated.

_I am vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along_

Am I selfish by wanting Katie? Am I wrong to keep this inside? Am I right by not stopping her sooner? Why don't I know? Why?

_And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

I think I am taking this too far. I tried to stop her didn't I? Its not like she's dead or anything. Right? What am I saying? I'm crazy for her and with out her I am going to go crazy.

_So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away _

Just let me go. If I can't be with her, what good am I to anyone? Why can't I be vindicated?

_I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along_

Why don't I know what to do? Should I go after Katie? I mean she was the love of my life. Should I just move on? Forget everything she meant to me? Should I?

_And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

No one can make this choice for me. She's not coming back, so why should I go after her after what she's done to me? She didn't have to leave. She wanted to. There's a difference. Maybe I should move on. I will move on.

_Slight hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption_

I think I've been vindicated.

* * *

A/n: Woohoo! I finished another chapter! Let me know if you guys want another response chapter!

But for now here are my thank yous:

Joeys Forum:

MarissaLesPaulGibson (Chapter 12)

WhiteLie (chapter 12)

Chi (Chapter 13)

WhiteLie (chapter 13)- I still know who you are haha

Yuneek-girl (chapter 13)- Thanks! I try my best

Kevin's Forum

My post with that fiction got deleted so I can't thank those reviewers, so if you have read and reviewed thank you and cookies for all!

FanFiction

Kaka (Chapter 12) I love your user id lmao

FinniganIrish (Chapter 6) Avril rocks my socks lol

Swimmerkitti (Chapter 11) Will do!

Swimmerkitti (Chapter 12)

Sebbysbabe (Chapter 8) Good Charlotte is OK.

Swimmerkitti (Chapter 13)

Rock On!

--Nicki--


	16. We're All To Blame

A/n: I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've had such bad writers block and I was going crazy but anyways here is the final chapter of Something Beautiful. It's In Zack POV.

Disclosure: I don't own, We're All To Blame by Sum 41 or School Of Rock. I'm not exactly a millionaire.

On With The Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 16: We're All To Blame 

_How can we still succeed, taking what we don't need?  
Telling lies, alibis, selling all the hate that we breed.  
Supersize our tragedies! (You can't define me or justify greed)  
Bought in the land of the free! (Land! Free!)_

We live our life taking everything from the media. What have we gotten from it? Nothing. This is the land of the free, and we're just another tragedy.

_And we're all to blame,  
We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're trying so hard,  
We're dying in vain,  
We're hopelessly blissful and blind  
To all we are,  
We want it all with no sacrifice!_

No matter how hard I try, it all ends in shame. It's not just me, everyone is the same way. We want what we can't have but we don't want to sacrifice anything for it.

_Realize we spend our lives living in a culture of fear.  
Stand to salute; say thanks to the man of the year.  
How did we all come to this? (You can't define me or justify greed)  
This greed that we just can't resist! (Resist!)_

We live our lives fearing of war, death and everything we don't know. What happened to the way we used to be? Where did all the greed come from? Shouldn't we try to resist it?

_And we're all to blame,  
We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're trying so hard,  
We're dying in vain,  
We're hopelessly blissful and blind  
To all we are,  
We want it all.  
Everyone wants it all with no sacrifice!_

All our pride has lead us to one place. A place where we fear our own shadows. We try so hard and we end up losing ourselves. We want it all but what are we willing to give up for it?

_Tell me now, what have we done? We don't know.  
I can't allow what has begun to tear me down,  
Believe me now, we have no choice left with our  
Backs against the wall!_

We have no choice. This is our one hope. Our only hope.

_And now we're all to blame,  
We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're hopelessly blissful and blind  
When all we need  
Is something true  
To believe,  
Don't we all?  
Everyone, everyone,  
We will fall._

Without hope, we're nothing. Fear will consume our very being. We have one shot to change everything. Or we will be nothing if not nobody.

_'Cause we're all to blame  
We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're trying so hard,  
We're dying in vain,  
We want it all,  
Everyone, don't we all?_

We're all to blame but hope will defeat that fear.

* * *

A/n: Thank you everyone that has reviewed! 

Special THanks to:

FanFiction:

Swimmerkitti - You were my first and most faithful reviewer on here!  
iLuVkEvInClArK  
Rockerchik77  
Nanners-77  
ShOrTsTaCk215  
MilleniumMaruder  
Kerry  
Waterbug7  
Cassie  
kittygal-meow  
bLuEhEaVeN7  
curliegurlie687  
princess-bella  
Sebbysbabe  
Kaka  
FinniganIrish

Joey's Forum  
BaByDcM013  
MarissaLesPaulGibson  
xorockstarox  
WhiteLie- don't I know you...  
pinkpunx11  
GibsonGirl03  
guitarbabi xo  
Chi  
Yuneek-girl

Kevin's Forum  
KylieSquishy  
KelsoRocks- Another really faithful reviewer!  
Emt101  
Erikim13  
PinkStarGaydos  
KirstinRockNRoll  
StarAngel  
rockstarxo

Let me know if you guys want me to write another chapter. I'd be more than willing. Until next time-

Peace Out, Surf ON!

Nicki-


End file.
